Sentient
by Nipponpryde
Summary: A meteor heading toward Zi... What would happen if it actually hits the planet? No one really wants to find out...**Chapter 9 Uploaded!**
1. The Interactive part

Incoming transmission from the ZBC: Hello pilots. This is the ZBC. We have just been informed of a giant meteor heading toward Zi. This meteor must be stopped before it hits Zi, or it might cause the planet to spin out of orbit, or even destroy it. So, we need 6 pilots to fly out into space, and try to stop the meteor. You warriors are our only ho-  
  
TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED  
  
Unknown message transmission: This is the Backdraft group speaking. Yes, I know all of you thought that the Bacdraft group was long gone after that whole Royal Cup incident. But unknown to the ZBC, we were silently regrouping. We were going very slowly at first, but we picked up the pace after we heard the news of the meteor. The Backdraft needs its revenge. We are sending two of our own pilots out to space with the ZBC's. But they do not know of this. Our plan is to use the meteor to destroy the ZBC judge satilite, and reclaim our position and respect as the all mighty Bacdraft group! So please pilots, lend us a hand.  
  
END OF TRANSMISSION  
  
There are only 8 spots for characters, so sign up quick!! Include these things:  
  
Name: First and last Nickname: What you want your character to be called Age: Chosen age Gender: male or female Ethnicity: or race whatever. Appearance: how you person looks, dresses, ect. Personality: How your person acts Personal Background: you know what to do. Zoids: please list two, just incase one gets destroyed. Zoid name(s): optional. Only if u want to call your zoid some werid pet name or something. ZBC or BD: you with the ZBC or the Backdraft?  
  
Get it people?? Good. Now hurry and sign up. 


	2. We're off to see the meteor

Okay people. I've gotten 7 submissions from people, and I need one more ZBC pilot. But, I'm gonna start the fic anyway. Thanx to those who have submitted characters! If you were too late, don't worry. I might give another chance for new characters after later chapters.  
  
(BTW: This story takes place many years after the Blitz Team went to Class S.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and most of these characters. Okay?? And some of these scenes are based on those created by Ueyama Michirou-san.  
  
  
  
"30 minutes till take off. All personnel and pilots please report to the launch pad," a speaker boomed.  
  
The sound echoed throughout the empty hallway. Footsteps drowned out the sound. A young blonde boy was running down the hall at top speeds.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!!" the boy yelled at himself between heavy breaths.  
  
Approaching the door to the launch pad, the boy slowed his pace a bit, but in his rush, he didn't see the tough-looking female mercenary ahead. He ran smack into her back, and fell flat onto the floor.  
  
"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!" "I'm sor-" "I don't care if you're sorry or not! You're gonna be damned sorry if you ever do that to me again you little shrimp!!" the woman walked away angrily. "I don't know if I should have really tried out for this." the boy mumbled to himself. A hand reached down from above him. The boy looked up in surprise. A silvery-blue haired teenage girl with smiling dark green eyes was meeting his gaze.  
  
"Need a hand?" "Oh, me? Thanks," the boy said as he was helped to his feet. "My name's Kariana Star. But most people just call me Kai," the girl smiled. "What's your name?" "I'm Hunter. Hunter Cloud." "Oh! You're Bit's son right? Hey cool! Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too. Sheesh. what's with that girl over there? Calling me shrimp when I'm like taller than her..." "Oh her. Her name's Gyr Vilsone. You best stay outta her way. The only reason she tried out for this mission was the money. I don't even think she cares if the stupid meteor hits Zi, as long as she's not on it. And you'd better watch Soloa Dactress and Zack Cooper also. They're probably not what you'd call friendly." "Okay. Thanks for the advice." "15 minutes until take off. All pilots please make sure your Zoid is in the correct stall on the space cargo, then please enter the cargo from the front entrance."  
  
The two pilots walked alongside the other 7 pilots, and entered the space cargo. After everyone seemed to have found their own little spots on the extremely comfortable ship, the engines started to shake. "30 seconds till take off. All personnel on the launch pad please move immediately. Engines started, dome opened. 20 seconds till take off. Space cargo positioned. 10 seconds till take off. 5.4.3.2.1. space cargo launched."  
  
The whole ship was shaking. Even with their seatbelts properly on, the pilots seemed to be thrown in every direction. "Who's.driving.this.ship!!" a Japanese pilot name Kenji shouted as the space cargo swayed and jumped. "AHHHHH!" everyone screamed at once (except Solo (Soloa) that is, who was just swearing under her breath). The ship suddenly jumped forward, and sped up. In a couple minutes, the cargo came to a stop. All the pilots looked like they had just came back from skydiving without parachutes. Everyone was kind of glaring at the cockpit area, though they couldn't actually see who was driving. The pilots were all thinking, "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him." Then they looked at each other, and exchanged "maybe it would be easier if we all worked together" glares, but they weren't able to carry out their threats, because their eyes were suddenly focused on the huge meteor that was threatening all of Zi.  
  
Solo and Zero (Zack) stood back unnoticed by the others. Zero was holding a small long-rage walkie talkie in his hand, and was quietly whispering into it. "We've located the meteor. We await your orders sir." There was a long silence that seemed to last forever to the two spies. "You're orders are to do nothing." "WHAT!?" "Yes, you do nothing." "Then why did you send us out here?!" "So we could locate the meteor." "That's it?" "No more questions Captain. Your squad, the Black Zero, will be at your order again shortly after we are able to arrive at your position. Black Zero will be the main squad to keep the ZBC pilots busy in this mission. But Solo will be joining your little tea party with the ZBC. Do you understand Captain?" "Yes sir." "Inform Solo of what I have just told you, and remember, do not do ANYTHING! This mission is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I don't want you to mess it up Captain. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir." "Good. Have a nice trip Captain," the transmission ended. After Solo was told what she needed to be told, all the pilots were called to a large control room. A face appeared on one of the screens. "Hello pilots. As you have seen, the meteor isn't very far from Zi. Also, I'm sure you have noticed the massive size of the meteor, and I don't want to find out what it can do to the planet. Your Zoids have been slightly modified to cope without the gravity of Zi. They will be fixed after you arrive back on Zi." The man never mentioned that there was a high chance that they wouldn't arrive back on the planet. "You need to launch your Zoids into space, and try to land on the meteor. There is a special system installed in your Zoids, which makes them able to lock themselves onto the meteor so they won't drift off into space if there isn't much gravity on the meteor. Try to find a weakness on the meteor, but do not fire any weapons on or at the meteor unless you are told by one of our officials. Good luck pilots." The screen became blank. "Well we'd better get going instead of sitting her like a bunch of idiots," a girl name Savanna Walker, or the Intimidator, said. The pilots all seemed a bit hesitant as the stepped into their Zoids. They were extremely uncomfortable wearing the space suits and sitting in their usually welcoming Zoids. A launch hatch opened, and one by one the Zoids were launched out into the open space.  
  
  
  
Will they be able to stop the meteor?? Who knows. What would happen if it hit Zi?! Well the question is, do I feel like being evil and letting the meteor hit Zi, or do I feel like a little life saver and leave Zi unharmed? Hehehe. or, maybe I already have the whole story planned out?? Will I answer any questions for you now? Uh, no! So you'll have to read the next chapter. Too bad, so sad. Just read the next chapter (evil grin). }:) 


	3. Backdraft is Back

This story takes place many years after the Blitz Team went to Class S.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and most of these characters. Okay?? And some of these scenes are based on those created by Ueyama Michirou-san.  
  
  
  
"Damn. That meteor is bigger than it looked inside the ship," Kenji said as he looked at the massive rock in awe.  
  
"I can't believe they actually touched MY zoid," Gyr mumbled to herself ignoring Kenji's comment.  
  
"That IS a big piece of rock," Hunter agreed.  
  
"I think we should try to land on the meteor instead of talking about it.." a guy named Michael Valentine, aka X treme, said.  
  
The pilots agreed, and they all started to look for good landing spots. Zero's screen lit up, and a face appeared. He couldn't make it out by the heavy black hood the man was wearing.  
  
"Captain Zero. The Backdraft is here. Your squad will be with you shortly, but you need to get the ZBC pilots away from the area, or they will see them and become suspicious."  
  
A Zabat flew by, and landed in a small area by Zero's black Blade Liger.  
  
"What's the news Zero?"  
  
Zero turned abruptly toward Solo, and snapped, "You will call me sir or Captain from now on."  
  
As a person that doesn't liked to be bossed around, Solo was going to tell him off really good, but a transmission to her zoid interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Solo, we need a distraction to lure the ZBC pilots away from this area. The Black Zero squad will be arriving shortly."  
  
Solo's dark green eyes flared with hatred, but she was to follow her orders, especially by a Backdraft official. She would deal with Zero later. Her Zabat opened its wings, and she took flight. She scanned the surface of the meteor, and found a giant crater, big enough for a Dibison to fit into. Solo looked down into the dark black hole, then flew toward the small crowd of pilots.  
  
"I think I might have found a weakness in this meteor," she said without showing and emotion or enthusiasm.  
  
The pilots seemed to hesitate, but when Solo took off again, they followed her to the crater. She lowered herself on the far side of the crater, and stood there silently. The others landed their zoids in a circle around the crater.  
  
"Who volunteers to jump in?" X treme said.  
  
"I'm not going to. That crater probably leads to hell or something," Intimidator said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Um then. you, the one in the Storm Sworder, you go in," X treme said as he pointed the muzzle of the Snipe Master toward the black and silver Storm Sworder.  
  
"What? Why me?" Kenji said.  
  
"Cuz you have a flying zoid," X treme said simply.  
  
"Well. uh. She has a flying zoid too!" Kenji pointed the Storm Sworder's wing tip toward the far side of the crater.  
  
Solo wasn't there. But a cannon shot blasted toward the pilots instead.  
  
"Hey! Who's firing! They told us not t-" Kai was cut off when she saw the 6 black zoids staring back at them.  
  
"W-who are you guys?!" the ninth pilot, Kevin, stammered.  
  
A cold, heartless laugh seemed to echo throughout space.  
  
"This is the Backdraft squad Black Zero. We have come to take over your little mission. Prepare to battle!"  
  
"Why does everyone always say that? This is like a movie or something.." Kai said to no one in particular.  
  
The black Blade Liger leapt out at Hunter's red Blade Liger. The rest of the squad chose out a pilot from the small crowd, and started an intense battle.  
  
"We are outnumbered by one Captain Zero!" the pilot in the black gunsniper said.  
  
"Only by one you fool! But if you must have us equal, then fine," Zero said, and pushed a black button in his zoid. Suddenly, and black Command Wolf leapt out and grabbed the neck of Kevin's Redler.  
  
"Ahh!" Kevin shouted as the Command Wolf delivered a shock through the Redler.  
  
"Haha! Do you like my Command Wolf? It has special fangs called electrofangs that charge up with electricity and shoots it into the opponent zoid when it bites down on it! You ZBC pilots are no match for the Backdraft."  
  
The black Blade Liger hit the red Blade Liger on the side of its head with its claw. The red Blade Liger fell back, but was quick to get back up. A Raynos and the Storm Sworder were battling it out in the air, continually striking each other with their talons. A Konig Wolf was on the back of an Iron Kong clawing at the back of its head. The Zabat was harassing a Raynos, and the Snipe Master and Gunsniper were circling each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Then suddenly, a large black Backdraft judge satellite was hovering, a few meters from the battle.  
  
"Hello ZBC pilots. Having a nice time battling our decoy? Well, it's over now. While you were bust fighting, we redirected the meteor toward the annoying ZBC judge satellite that assisted in the fall of the all mighty Backdraft. Well now, we'll rise to the top again! A regain the re-"  
  
A fairly large piece of the meteor flew off, and crumbled into small, but hard and fast asteroids. They headed toward the pilots and the judge satellite. They knocked all of them around, and a large piece hit on of the zoids, and slammed it into the meteor, hard. The meteor lurched, then seemed to stop moving. It lurched again, and hit the judge satellite. The satellite spun, and rammed all the zoids. They all became entangled, and couldn't move. Suddenly, the meteor was heading toward Zi again. This time, very, very quickly. All the pilots could do was stare. They saw as the meteor hit the planet, creating a large explosion and a giant crack down the center of Zi.. Whoever didn't die instantly by the hit, would slowly die as the atmosphere collapsed.. The pilots were hit by a shock wave from the impact of the meteor hitting the planet.. It was strange.. No one seemed to scream.. Everyone just seemed to float into a nice red haze, then, the empty black space, turned white.  
  
Random person:: Oh no!! Is this the end of the story?!  
  
Me:: We'd you come from?!  
  
Random person:: It can't be the end of the story!! NOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Me:: It's not the end of the story now please shut up!!!  
  
Random person:: *sniff* really?  
  
Me:: Yes, yes!!  
  
Random person:: Okay then! ^.^  
  
Me:: Sigh~ -.- Anyway, it's not the end yet! So don't think that I'm a bad writer and that I made everyone die and stuff! This is just the beginning of the REAL story, so keep reading! I just like to build up suspense. ^.^ Hehe.. But what has really happened to the pilots?? Where did they go?? Are they still floating, lifelessly in space??  
  
Random person:: oOoOo!! Tell me tell me!!  
  
Me:: I thought I told you to be quiet! So be quiet! Besides, I won't answer questions for you anyway! XP  
  
Random person:: Awww.. You're a meanie.. 


	4. No, it can't be!

Me:: Hehe... You'll probably think, what does the beginning of this chapter have to do with anything?? But you see, you have to-  
  
Random person:: Yay!! The next chapter!  
  
Me:: Stop sticking around me! Go bother some other fanfiction author!  
  
Random person:: *(puts head down)* Okay... *(Walks away slowly, then looks back hopefully)*  
  
Me:: Grrr... Fine! You can stay! But be quiet!!  
  
Random person:: Okay! ^.^  
  
Me:: Somebody please help me... -.-'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and most of these characters. Okay?? And some of these scenes are based on those created by Ueyama Michirou-san.  
  
The desert sand was shifting in the wind as a single person ran through the hot sand. Under his right arm, there was a hover board with a broken engine. The boy's breath was coming out in short gasps, and his thick black hair that needed a haircut badly was whipping around in his face. He looked tired and defeated, but somehow determined. Soon enough, he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Trying to get back to his feet, the boy fell again, but this time he felt hard metal, that had been heated by the blazing sun. He took his hand away quickly from the hot object, and looked at it carefully. It was dull yellow, but bleached from the sun. It looked oddly familiar. He started digging furiously, until he until he had uncovered the head area of a dark blue shadow fox.  
  
"Kit?" the boy asked. But there was no reply from the fox.  
  
The boy stroked the muzzle of the shadow fox, and smiled wearily as if smiling to an old friend. He stood up and looked around. There was a pile of stones stacked neatly to create a stone pyramid. On top, there was a jacket and a helmet on a stick.  
  
"Dad...It's me Lee. So... I guess the rumors were right. You did... die," Lee put his head down as his hot tears ran down his face. "At least Kit built you a grave for you before he died too..."  
  
Lee got up, wiped his tears with his sandy sun burnt arm, then slowly walked away. He didn't go far before he saw a large rock. It looked strange seeing a rock in the middle of the desert. It was steaming, and it looked like it was from space or something. Lee went closer to the strange steaming rock, but tripped on something. His hands touched the rock, and what usually would have burnt a person's hand badly, Lee felt as nothing but comfortable warmness. Shocked, Lee circled the rock and touched it in various areas. Then, the rock started to crack. As it cracked, more hot air spilled out of the inside of the rock. It suddenly blew open, showering Lee with bits and pieces of hard brittle rock. The pieces bit and tore at his skin, but Lee seemed to ignore the pain; he was too occupied at looking at what came out of the rock.  
  
It was about 10-feet tall from the tip of its nose the end of its tail, and stood on all fours. Dripping with what seemed like water of some sort, its white and light blue body seemed glassy. The creature had strong legs, and claws that could have ripped the throat out of any human being. Shiny metallic teeth gleamed in the thing's mouth, ready to crush and tear off any zoid's leg. Its large gold green eyes glimmered in the desert sunlight.  
  
**Where...am I?**  
  
"Y-you can talk!?"  
  
Lee stood up suddenly and backed away hastily. The creature leveled its eyes with Lee's, and its stare seemed to burn a hole right through Lee's. At that moment, they both heard a rustle beside them. They both turned at once, and saw a large collection of torn up and burned metal. A person was struggling to get out from underneath a large piece of metal, which was probably once a Redler's wing. Lee rushed over, and attempted to move or lift the wing. It didn't budge. The wolf-like creature pushed Lee aside, and big down and lifted the wing. Lee just stared in astonishment.  
  
**Don't just stand there!** the wolf creature growled. **Grab the human!**  
  
Lee snapped out of his trance, and raced to get under the wing and to the person. He looked much like Lee himself, but older and with brown hair. Struggling a bit, Lee pulled him out from under the wing.  
  
"Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
"Others..." the man coughed. "Trapped in zoids..." the man went unconscious.  
  
"Hello?! Mister?!" Lee shouted.  
  
**We must get to the others. We'll try to awake him later.**  
  
Silently, Lee stood back up, and headed back toward the mess. None of the zoids seemed to have survived the blast, but Lee and the wolf creature were able to save all seven pilots from the wreckage.  
  
"You guys okay?" Lee asked softly.  
  
None of the pilots stirred.  
  
**Let them rest. We'll try to ask again when they are a little more rested.**  
  
Lee turned to the wolf creature.  
  
"What are you anyway?! Where did you come from?!"  
  
**To tell you the truth human child, I do not know.**  
  
"Oh... Do you have a name?"  
  
The creature was silent for a while.  
  
**I remember little of my past, but I remember them calling me... Frostwind.**  
  
The two were silent for the rest of the night. In the morning, one of the pilots found the strength to sit up, but not without pain.  
  
"Damn! That hurts!" Gyr yelled, waking up everyone else, and putting them into a frenzy.  
  
"What? Where are we?" someone asked groggily.  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Oww! I got a major headache!"  
  
"Shut it! I'm still trying to sleep!"  
  
"Um... excuse me?" Lee tried.  
  
But everyone ignored him and kept talking.  
  
"Did we survive that wave thing?"  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a dream?"  
  
**Be silent humans!** Frostwind growled, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Um... Can I ask a question?"  
  
"Sure," said Kai, the unofficial spokesperson of the group.  
  
"Who are you people, and what are you doing here in that pile of rummage?"  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
"D-didn't we see Zi get pulverized by that meteor?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah... We did..." X treme agreed.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? You ARE on Zi." Lee interrupted.  
  
"What?!" everyone said at once, staring at Lee.  
  
Kenji looked around a while. Then raised his hand as if asking a question in elementary school.  
  
"Wait a second. I've seen this place before," he said putting his hand back down.  
  
"What? Where? You've been here before? For what? A vacation?" Intimidator asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"No. It's not like that. This might seem a little crazy to you guys, but I think I've seen this place before in my 7th grade history book," Kenji said slowly.  
  
"History book?!" Kai said, eyes wide. "Do you know what this means!?"  
  
"Yeah! It means that Kenji actually paid attention during the 7th grade!" Hunter said out loud.  
  
Kenji lifted his had, and slapped Hunter upside the head.  
  
"It must be a genetic thing that runs in the family," Kenji thought to himself silently shaking his head.  
  
"No, it means we probably- Maybe we should make sure before we make any assumptions," Kai said  
  
"Hey you. Yeah the kid that saved us. What's your name?" Intimidator asked.  
  
Lee was sitting quietly in the corner of the cave that he and Frostwind had moved the pilots into, and was caught by surprise.  
  
"What me? Oh. My name's Lee. Lee Ravenhawk."  
  
"Lee, what century is this?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Like, well you know..."  
  
"Oooh! Now I get it! Well, this is the Chaotic Century!"  
  
Me:: Surprised?? Sorry this was kind of a boring chapter, but I hope it'll start getting more interesting later on okay? So keep reading!  
  
Random person:: Keep reading! I'll cheer you on! Ra ra! Keeeeeeeeeep reading!! Yay! Woohoo! Yeah!  
  
Me:: Don't you have some cheerleading squad to go try out for or something? Or anything else besides hanging around me?  
  
Random person:: No. I got kicked off the squad for being too annoying! ^.^  
  
Me:: Gee... I wonder why... -.-' 


	5. Raven?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and most of these characters. Okay?? And some of these scenes are based on those created by Ueyama Michirou-san.  
  
Me:: Okay, the chapter was kinda weird and stuff, but I'm attempting to make up for it okay?? So just keep reading.  
  
Random person:: Yeah! Keep reading!  
  
Me:: DO YOU EVEN HAVE A NAME?!?!?!  
  
Random person:: Um... What's a name?  
  
Me:: Sigh~ It's something people call you when they see you!  
  
Random person:: Oh!! My name's idiot, stupid, annoying brat!  
  
Me:: Just stay quiet and just a couple feet away from me... Don't make it look like I know you, cuz I don't...  
  
  
  
"Uhg," Zero looked up out of the cockpit of his black Blade Liger, which was lying sprawled on the ground, a weak shield flashing and buzzing. "Well, looks like this shield is stronger than I thought," Zero said as he inspected his Blade Liger after untangling himself from his seat.  
  
The black Blade Liger was basically in perfect shape except for some burns and missing armor. Zero looked around, but saw no other zoid around him. As he wondered where the rest of his squad and Solo was, he felt a small but strong gust of wind, then a talon of some sort on his chest as he was knocked off his feet. Looking up, what seemed like a black zoid, only smaller, looked back at him with fierce eyes. Then he heard a cold voice somewhere behind the zoid.  
  
"Let him up Shadow."  
  
The zoid, apparently named "Shadow," took his talon-like foot off Zero's chest, and let him up after giving a quick growl. Zero got up, dusted himself off, then looked at whoever had spoken. There was a boy standing in front of him, an evil grin on his face. In back of him, Zero saw the black zoid.  
  
"Who are you?" Zero asked the boy, showing no fear, anger, or any emotion at all.  
  
"That should be my question, but since you asked me first, I'll tell you that my name is Raven," the boy said, in the same emotionless voice as Zero's, but the smirk remained on his face.  
  
Zero was caught off guard by the name. He stood looking at the boy in amazement, unable to speak.  
  
-Raven?- he thought. -That name sounds familiar... Wait! Wasn't he that guy from my 7th grade history book?-  
  
"Though you seem unwilling or unable to speak, I will ask you this question anyway. Which side are you on? The Guylos Empire, or the Helic Republic?" the boy, Raven, asked seeming very confident and in control.  
  
Zero's head was swarming with questions.  
  
-Guylos? Helic? Raven? Huh?- he thought to himself. Zero blinked and shook his head involuntarily.  
  
"W-what century is this?" Zero asked, feeling a little silly asking the question.  
  
Raven looked puzzled for a moment, then returned to his unemotional self. "This is the Chaotic Century. And Raven has just asked you a question, so you will answer," Raven said, emphasizing his name just a bit.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about... I live in the New Century... No this can't be!" Zero said, losing some of his control.  
  
Raven's grin disappeared, and he said, "You're telling the truth aren't you? Hmm... The New Century? Is that in the future?"  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
"New Century... Sounds futuristic to me. You somehow must have time traveled somehow and landed here in the Chaotic Century," Raven grinned. "This could mean that we could change the future! Um... Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Zack Coo- It's Zero. My name is Zero."  
  
"Okay, Zero," Raven said, testing out the name, then continued. "By the look of your zoid, I don't suppose you are on the 'good side' in the future are you?"  
  
"No... I'm in the Backdraft Group."  
  
"And I suppose you are not in power right now are you?"  
  
"N-no..." Zero answered again.  
  
"Well don't you see?! Together, we could change the future! We make this war end up as a win for neither the Empire or the Republic, but make up a small rebellion, then your little 'Backdraft Group' just might be in power instead of whatever is in power right now!"  
  
-The boy is brilliant,- Zero thought, as the idea dawned in his head. -Change the past to change the future.. Or would it be the present? Whatever...-  
  
"Do you have a group already then?" Zero asked Raven.  
  
Raven laughed coldly, and said, "No. Until now I haven't really needed a group or anything. I, myself, had been already causing chaos and havoc on my own. But I've been after a certain someone who I completely despise, but I haven't been able to get my hands on him just yet," but Raven smiled suddenly, sending a small chill through Zero. "But, with my new 'G', I'll be able to dispose of him quite quickly."  
  
"'G'?" Zero asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll get to see it soon enough. Now, I don't think Shadow can carry both of us, but your zoid looks in pretty good shape to at least walk. There is a city over there. We'll stay for a while because it looks like you will need some rest before you can do anything. Me? It's just another place I can look for Lee, then.... well, you'll see," Raven smiled again, then shouted, "Shadow! To me!"  
  
The dark shape screeched, and jumped down from the cliff beside the black Blade Liger. It picked up Raven on its back, then extended its wings, and flew off toward the sparkling lights. Zero followed in his Blade Liger, hurrying to catch up to Raven.  
  
When they reached the city, Raven had already found a hotel, and rented one room.  
  
"I don't need rest," he said. "This room is for you. Take as long as you want. I'll get you zoid fixed, then when you're ready, meet me outside of the main entrance."  
  
Before Zero could say anything, Raven had already gone out of the door, throwing Zero the keys to the door. Zero didn't completely trusted Raven with his zoid, but suddenly he felt immensely tired, and drifted off to sleep without another thought. After a few nights, Zero felt all his energy had returned, and left the hotel. Outside of the city, Zero found his black Blade Liger in perfect condition, and beside it, a Genosaurer. It looked strangely darker blacker than the one's he'd seen in books and videos about the Royal Cup.  
  
"A-A Genosaurer! I thought they all disappeared after the Royal Cup..."  
  
Raven looked slightly confused. "You know about the Genosaurer? Oh, right, you're from the future. Well, now see how this machine, that you have apparently never seen, works."  
  
Raven turned the Genosauer toward the city. It lowered its head and opened its mouth to reveal a super-charged particle cannon. Zero gaped as the particle cannon charged, then blasted toward the city, in a huge beam that could have dissolved his own zoid. It hit the city, and created a massive path down the center of it. Everything in the path had been deteriorated, and everything around if burst into flames. The Genosaurer let out and earsplitting roar, which sounded oddly familiar to Shadow's screech. Raven was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Haha! I haven't done this in a while! Boy it feels great!" Raven thrived on the feeling of killing hundreds of innocent people.  
  
He started to walk toward the ruins of the city.  
  
"W-where are you going now?" Zero asked, a little frightened by the Genosaurer's performance.  
  
It turned its head, then Raven said, "Well, we don't want anyone to survive, do we?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
But Raven was already at the entrance of the city, firing his cannons wildly inside. As Raven jumped out of the cockpit, Zero saw Shadow emerge from the Genosauer. They went inside the city, and Zero just stood there not believing his eyes.  
  
-At least all the Backdraft does is try to overthrow the ZBC! This guy is actually KILLING people for the fun of it! He's some 13 year-old kid that kills people for fun!- Zero's head was swimming again.  
  
Raven and Shadow returned to the spot where Zero was standing.  
  
"Okay, I made sure EVERYONE in the city is dead. Now, let's get going," Raven turned to his Genosauer again.  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"What?" Raven looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"You're a complete killer..."  
  
"So? What if I am? I happen to enjoy it. I used to be more into the killing zoids thing, but I decided that humans were weak and incompetent. So I decided to just do what I wanted."  
  
"You act as if killing is a sport. This is MURDER."  
  
Raven smiled, and narrowed his eyes. He lifted his left hand, and took off the glove he was wearing. He pointed his pointer finger at Zero, and narrowed his eyes even more. Zero's eyes widened, then he felt relaxed.  
  
"You will listen to and do whatever I tell you to. Now, get into your zoid, and follow me," Raven said slowly.  
  
Zero's eyes were out of focus, and he looked very dazed. Like an obedient dog, Zero got into his Blade Liger, and followed Raven, who was laughing at himself.  
  
"Now I have my own personal slave. Oh, the possibilities," Raven thought through all the things he could do. "Well I would certainly be able to destroy cities faster, and also be able to interfere with the Republic and Empire's little war and destroy even more." Raven laughed even more.  
  
Raven suddenly stopped. He saw a small cave, and he could just make out a small bit of light coming out of it. Raven smiled his evil smile. "Well, looks like I've found another victim."  
  
  
  
Me:: Okay, I know Raven doesn't have that mind controlling power, but I just added it in to make things a bit more interesting, and Raven seem even more menacing than before. If you're wondering if Van/Ban, Zeke/Jeek, and Fiona/Feeny are going to be in it, I want your opinion on that, because to tell you the truth, I don't know if I should add them in or not. If instead, I don't get any replies from you at all, I won't add them in, so it's up to you.  
  
Random person:: Yeah! Up to you!  
  
Me:: Would you stop repeating what I say?!  
  
Random person:: Would you- oh. Okay! Sorry!!  
  
Me:: Grr... Anyway, keep reading! The interesting parts are coming up! (Not to mention some real zoid battles) Also, I wanted to get some of your ideas of how the pilots should get back to the future (if they should at all). Email me your suggestions at nipponpryd@asianavenue.com because I don't want anyone to actually have an idea of what I have to choose from. But I might just use a bit of everyone's, or I might use my own or something, so don't expect a straight ending. Besides, this story is NEAR complete yet. 


	6. The Last attack "Ragnarock fang"

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and most of these characters. Okay?? And some of these scenes are based on those created by Ueyama Michirou-san.  
  
Me:: Erm... on mai last chapter I accidentally put is near complete, but I meant ISN'T near complete. ^.^' ehe.... Anyway, just keep reading and reviewing!  
  
  
  
The Genosaurer walked slowly toward the cave, as daylight began to fade. Its red eyes glowed in the darkness, though the rest of its body was concealed in the night. A few feet away from the mouth of the cave, the Genosaurer let out a tremendous roar, that sent everyone in the cave sprawling out, not knowing the danger that lay ahead.  
  
"Who's there!?" Lee said, squinting at the two bright red lights.  
  
"It's too dark. I can't see anything," Kai complained.  
  
"Well well. Hello Lee. Didn't expect you here."  
  
No one could see Lee in the darkness, but they could tell he was surprised by the gasp he made. A dark shape came out of the Genosaurer, and there was a quick flash of blue light. Then, there were two shapes standing in front of the confused pilots and Lee.  
  
"R-R-Raven." Lee stuttered. But it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm flattered Lee. You actually remembered my name," Raven said.  
  
"Everyone knows your name you killer," Lee spat. "You've destroyed over 6 cities in one day all by yourself."  
  
"Well, now I've got my own personal assistant. Come here Zero."  
  
A black Blade Liger stepped into view. A pilot stepped out without a word. Raven smiled, even though he knew no one could see it.  
  
"This is Zero. My new assistant."  
  
"Zero!" X treme said.  
  
Kenji scowled. "Don't you remember X treme? This guy is with the Backdraft. Who cares if he's some slave of a killer."  
  
Raven laughed, and sneered, "But don't you get it? With him at my side, I can do a lot more damage, a lot quicker. So it doesn't matter if you don't like him, he's a bigger threat this way."  
  
"Well why would he follow you?!" Hunter yelled unexpectedly.  
  
Again, Raven laughed. "He didn't follow me on his own. He just happened to walk across me, and decided he didn't like me too much, but, before he could get away, I took control of his mind. So now, he is my mindless slave."  
  
"If you've got that power, and you hate Lee so much, why not just take control of his mind, make him come to you, then kill him?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because, what's the fun in that? It's no fun to have your prey just walk up to you. The fun part is the chase. Then, after you've had enough, you can reward yourself by feeling the blood from its neck trickle down your hand." Raven stepped closer to Lee.  
  
"You're disgusting," Gyr murmured.  
  
He made a hand gesture that looked like he put three of his fingers in loops made by string, and pulled them. Lee started to walk toward Raven. He tried to pull back, but his legs seemed to have a mind of its own. Suddenly, Frostwind lashed out toward Raven. Shadow was on top of him before he knew what struck him. He gave Frostwind a 'don't get your nose into other people's business' look, and then lifted his foot.  
  
"I challenge you to a zoid battle Lee Ravenhawk," Raven said with a grin. Then he narrowed his eyes. "And you will accept."  
  
"I accept," Lee said mindlessly. Then he snapped back into reality. "What! A zoid battle!? I don't even have a zoid!"  
  
"Haha! Tough luck. You accepted."  
  
Before Lee could say anything else, Shadow swooped down from nowhere, took Raven inside himself, then flew into the Genosaurer. Its red eyes glowed, and it started to walk toward the pilots, Lee, and Frostwind. Frostwind leapt toward Lee, and picked him up.  
  
**You, pilots, go back to the cave.**  
  
"But..." Intimidator protested.  
  
But the two were out of sight. The pilots rushed back to the cave, and watched the Genosaurer. Frostwind dropped Lee in front of his father's grave.  
  
"What are you doin..."  
  
But before Lee could finish, wires lashed out at him, and Lee was pulled into Frostwind. Then, Frostwind/Lee ran over to the broken down Shadow fox.  
  
-Frostwind! What are you doing!? That zoid is broken down and dead!-  
  
**That's only what you think.**  
  
Frostwind leapt at the cockpit of the fox just as Raven was approaching.  
  
"Oh Lee... Where aaare yooo??"  
  
Then a bright white light flashed, and the Shadow fox was emerging from the sand.  
  
"Woah! Kit! You're alive!" Lee said gleefully.  
  
"What?! That organoid is still young, yet it already has the power that Shadow possesses? Impossible!"  
  
The Shadow fox charge at the Genosaurer, vulcan cannon blazing. A quick swish of the Geno's tail, and the fox was down again. Quickly, the fox got up, and this time, its Strike Laser Claw was lighting up. It hit the Geno on the shoulder, but then was caught by the Geno's claw.  
  
"You're annoying me Lee!"  
  
The fox flew several kilometers before meeting the ground again with a big crash. Slowly this time, it stood up, and released some smoke.  
  
"Try to find me now Raven."  
  
The Genosaurer waited patiently in the smog, waiting for the fox to make its move. Coming from the side, the Shadow fox had its mouth open, and bit down on one of the Geno's mounted cannons.  
  
"Take this Raven!"  
  
But the claw reached out again, and grabbed the fox by the throat, and threw it down. The fox looked up, and saw a large talon coming down.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Lee yelled.  
  
The talon kept crushing.  
  
"Come on Kit, Frostwind! We have to beat this guy! This is the only person I don't want to lose to!"  
  
"Don't you see Lee?! You're Shadow Fox has no chance of beating my Genosaurer! If you love zoids so much, you would know that the Shadow fox is made for Recon and smog assault, while the Genosaurer is made for all assaults and command."  
  
"Yeah! But Dad's Kit is different! It once took down three zoids at once! It can take down your one Genosaurer!"  
  
"This isn't just one Genosaurer, Lee. It's fused with Shadow, so you're fighting against a Genosaurer and Shadow!"  
  
"Well, Kit and Frostwind are fused, so that makes us even! Ahhhhh!"  
  
The Geno kicked the fox across the sandy desert.  
  
"You might think all organoids are equal, but the truth is, Shadow can draw out more in a zoid than your organoid. Your organoid can only fuse with those zoids that open their heart to you. But Shadow can force any zoid to fuse, and he draws out the most in a zoid. But the consequence is, that after he fuses with a zoid, that zoid can never be used again, which helps me with the fact that I hate zoids and I would care less if they burned and died."  
  
"AHHHRRGG!!!" the Genosaurer was shooting its mounted cannons into the fox. "Well then, why doesn't your Genosaurer get ruined after Shadow fuses with it!" Lee yelled as he tried to get out of the Geno's line of fire.  
  
"Because! The Genosaurer was especially made for Shadow to fuse with. It's non-sentient, so it will never do anything that isn't commanded by Shadow or me. It has no emotions or feelings. If you've ever noticed, my zoid doesn't move at all when nothing is in it. It cannot, and it doesn't have any artificial intelligence like other zoids do. So that's why Shadow doesn't destroy the Genosaurer when he fuses with it. All others zoids will perish after he's done with it. Now you understand the true power and strength of Shadow. Well, I think we should finish this fight off now. Good- bye Lee."  
  
The Genosaurer's charge particle cannon began to charge. Memories flashed in Lee's mind. But one, he remembered quite well...  
  
"The last attack? Dad, what's that?" a boy asked his dad.  
  
"Well Lee, that's an attack that uses all the energy and strength in Kit. And of course, it would kill Kit, and your dad that's piloting it," the man said, looking at his son on his knee.  
  
"That's not really good dad! Why would anybody ever want to use it? You have to promise you'll never use it, okay dad?" the boy said, looking worried.  
  
"Well son, there's a time in any person's life, where they have to fight."  
  
"When's that dad?"  
  
Lee saw the charge particle beam ready to fire. A small TV-like screen moved out from its spot, and put itself in front of Lee's face. It had the word 'Ragnarock" on it.  
  
"That's what you used 5 years ago wasn't it Kit? Now you want to use that same attack that killed you 5 years ago?!"  
  
Lee's flashback returned in his mind. Lee gritted his teeth, and grasped the controls as hard as he could, until his knuckles started to turn white. The fox leapt, and caught the Geno off guard, and grabbed its neck.  
  
"What?! He still had this much strength left?!" Raven tried to peel the fox off the Genosaurer, but it was useless.  
  
"Raven! There's a time in any human's life when they have to fight! That time is when they're protecting something they love!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about!? You've barely met those pilots!"  
  
"It's not just them Raven! If I don't stop you now, there's no doubt that you're going to destroy my own town, and kill all of my family and friends! I send all of Kit's remaining energy to his fangs..."  
  
"Wait! Nooo!"  
  
"And blasts it all on the enemy!! That's the Ragnarock fang!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" both pilots yelled.  
  
There was a huge explosion. An explosion that could probably be seen for kilometers on end. The ZBC pilots watched from the cave, all feeling both gratitude, and grief..  
  
Random person:: Oh no!! Did Lee survive!! AIEEE!!!!  
  
Me:: you're very annoying. Anyway, that's it for this chapter! The next chapter will be about the rest of the Black Zero squad and Solo!! (Maybe you'll get to find out if Lee and/or Raven survies...) 


	7. Spliting up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and most of these characters. Okay?? And some of these scenes are based on those created by Ueyama Michirou-san.  
  
"Nooo! My Komori's ruined! Now what am I suppose to do?!" Solo sat down on the dusty ground of the ancient ruins.  
  
Her Zabat was hanging by a broken wing a couple meters away from her. Solo sighed, and went onto the roof by the hole her zoid had made. Looking down, Solo saw a mass of black zoids below, at the entrance to the ruins.  
  
"Must be the Black Zero squad. Well, at least their zoids are as ruined as mine so I don't feel completely bad."  
  
A screech from above made Solo look up. In the sky, she saw a single white Raynos almost blended into the sky. Solo watched as the Raynos performed tight loops and turns in the sky, leaving trails of smog in circles and zigzags. The Raynos suddenly dove into a nosedive, and headed straight for the roof of the ruins. It stopped very close to Solo, hovering over her, and flared its wings. Solo backed up a little bit, not wanting to get hit in the head by the Raynos, and saw that there was no pilot.  
  
"Go home. You should be flying with your little flocks of Raynoses or whatever. Just leave me alone," Solo said and shooed the Raynos away.  
  
The Raynos just shook its head wildly, and screeched. Something was rattling in the cockpit as the Raynos shook its head. Solo slowly stood up and walked toward the Raynos. It seemed a little startled by her, but t stayed where it was. Cautiously, Solo peered through the cockpit. On the seat, there was a necklace. Hanging from the golden chain was a small pendant. The pendant looked exactly like the outline of Shadow's head.  
  
  
  
The Black Zero squad were tired and defeated. Well, they weren't exactly defeated, but they felt it. All their zoids were completely destroyed, they had no idea where their captain was, and they had no idea where THEY were. One of the pilots said that maybe they're back on Zi and the whole thing was a dream. But the others protested and said that if it was a dream, then they all had it, and if it were a dream, they wouldn't be sitting at the base of an ancient ruin in the middle of nowhere. The sun was down, and the temperature was dropping. The pilots' success of creating a fire had been zero, and they were hungry.  
  
"This can't get any worse!" the Gunsniper pilots yelled.  
  
"Don't say that! It just might!" the others replied reluctantly.  
  
So the pilots argued, and soon grew weary of growling and grumbling at each other, and another useless day ended for the Black Zero squad.  
  
  
  
"Lee!" Kai yelled as the explosion spread throughout the area.  
  
But Frostwind had jumped out of the Shadow Fox at the last moment, taking Lee with him. Another dark shape jumped out of the flames, and landed before the pilots and Lee. Shadow growled, and Raven jumped off Shadow's back.  
  
"Lee, well, I didn't think you'd go that far. To tell you the truth I'm actually surprised. But I think we'll end our fun for today."  
  
"What!? You're running away?!" Lee yelled in anger and frustration.  
  
"Running away?! You think you've won Lee?! Look at what damage the explosion caused! The Shadow fox and Genosaurer are dead! So you see Lee, you actually aided in my goal to bring destruction to all zoids. But don't worry. I'll be back for you... and Frostwind. I said I hate zoids, so I will kill him too. We will fight again, I promise. That's the fate you get for choosing him and your partner," Raven looked coldly at Frostwind, who growled back.  
  
Raven and Shadow took off into the sky. Everyone was silent. No one spoke a word for about 15 minutes, until Hunter broke the silence.  
  
"Um... Theirs a town just down there. Maybe we should go down their and get some rest..."  
  
"Yeah... That would be a good idea..." X treme said, still seeming a little dazed.  
  
So the nine of them all walked down to the nearby town. They were greeted with warmth, and were given nice rooms and good food. Everyone seemed to recover quickly, for in the morning, they were all laughing and joking around. Well, all except for Hunter, who seemed extremely quiet.  
  
"Hey, guys? I'm going to go back to the cave for a while okay?" Hunter said, picking up his jacket.  
  
"Uh... sure," everyone answered (except Gyr, who wasn't even paying attention to Hunter).  
  
Several hours later, Hunter returned, and said he was fine whenever anyone asked him if he was all right. But Kai and Kenji sensed there was something bothering him.  
  
"I think something's bothering Hunter," Kai said to Kenji after Hunter had returned and gone to his room.  
  
"Oh gee, you think?" Kenji replied, obviously still tired from the other day.  
  
Kai gave him a dirty look, but continued. "What do you think it is then mister I-know-everything."  
  
"I never said that I know everything, and I don't. Besides, I don't think I look too much like a mental therapist, so don't ask me what's wrong with him."  
  
"Well you seem like you're in a bad mood."  
  
"Hmm... Maybe it's because one, I'm stuck somewhere in the past, two, I don't know how to get back, three, there's some mad dude who hates zoids after us, and four, if he does kill us, I then I'll never exist," Kenji said, trying to stay calm, but practically yelling.  
  
"Okay, okay sorry," Kai said rolling her eyes.  
  
That night at dinner, Hunter suddenly stood up. Everyone stopped eating, and looked up at him.  
  
"Um... Damn. I suck at public speaking... Well, anyway, I was thinking for a while about the fact that Raven is out to kill us all, and thought that, well, if he does kill us, we'll never exist in the future."  
  
"Wow, you figured that out on your own?" Gyr said rudely, still slurping on her water.  
  
Hunter ignored her, and continued. "So we need to somehow get back to our own time. But if we all get caught and killed, there's no chance of that. But, if we spread out, and go in groups, there's a less chance of all of us getting killed, and a better chance of finding a way home."  
  
"But if we DO find a way back, we'll all be separated, and only some of us will get to go back."  
  
"See, that's where you're wrong. If one of you does find a way to get home, it'll probably take you back to before the meteor destroyed Zi, so we'll still all be there, and none of us will have gone to the past yet!"  
  
Everyone mumbled between them selves.  
  
"We have nine people counting Frostwind, who will probably be traveling with Lee. So that leaves two to a group with 4 groups, because someone will have to travel with Lee and Frostwind. Right?" Kai said thinking out loud.  
  
"So we're going to travel in groups of two, and one group of three?" Intimidator asked looking up from her plate.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well then maybe we should choose who we're going with now."  
  
ME:: Okay, kind of a lame chapter, but sorry okay? I've only been allowed limited time on the computer while my mom is home, so I had to wait until she left. Anyway, since the group is splitting up, I'll let you guys choose the groups. Cuz no doubt if I choose you people are gonna complain.  
  
Random person:: Write the next chapter!  
  
Me:: Shut up and go away. Oh, by the way, I don't want any, "I donno, you choose," things from every single person alright?! Okay, well I hope I can put the next chapter up soon. Keep reading! 


	8. Groups

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and most of these characters. Okay?? And some of these scenes are based on those created by Ueyama Michirou-san.  
  
Okay, sorry that this isn't the story yet, but I want to make sure of the groupings. So far the only suggestion I've had is:  
  
-Group 1  
  
Lee  
  
Frostwind  
  
Intimidator  
  
-Group 2  
  
Hunter  
  
X-treme  
  
-Group 3  
  
Kai  
  
Gyr  
  
Group 4  
  
Kenji  
  
Kevin  
  
If everyone's okay with that fine. I'll start the next chapter soon. 


	9. And we're off

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and most of these characters. Okay?? And some of these scenes are based on those created by Ueyama Michirou-san.  
  
"Okay. So it's settled then. We'll leave tomorrow at dawn in our new groups," Hunter said, looking extremely proud of himself.  
  
"Uh, one problem," X-treme said. "We don't have any zoids. Rings a bell doesn't it."  
  
Everyone suddenly started murmuring to each other and talking at once trying to make suggestions.  
  
"Okay okay! Shut up!" Kai suddenly stood up and yelled. 'Hey cool. The actually listened,' she thought.  
  
"Well, there's a zoid shop down the street for those of you who insist on traveling by zoid. Others can try to find wild zoids or make their own or do whatever okay? But I should say that Lee's group should probably travel with at least one zoid. I talked to the shop keeper and he said he'd be willing to give us zoids for free."  
  
Intimidator stood up and walked toward the door. "Well, I want first dibs on a good zoid, so I'm going down there now."  
  
At that comment, everyone started to try to climb over each other and push each other out of the way to get to the door. After five minutes, the only people left in the inn were Gyr and Kai.  
  
"Uh... Well I guess its just us for now," Kai said slightly grinning.  
  
"No, it's just you now," Gyr said coldly and walked out the door.  
  
"Okay, it's just me now," she stood there for a while, then ran for the door. "Oh what the heck. It wouldn't hurt to go outside for a while right?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Back at the ruins...  
  
Solo had her hand on the Raynos's snout. It nudged her, then backed away. Confused, Solo walked slowly toward the Raynos again. When she was about 5 yards away, the Raynos opened its cockpit to her, and lowered its head.  
  
"You-you want me to be your pilot?" Solo asked puzzled.  
  
The Raynos let out a quiet screech. Solo stepped into the cockpit, and sat down as the cockpit closed. She picked up the necklace, decided she liked it, and put it on. A little note fluttered down from a compartment above her head. It looked old and wrinkled, but Solo wanted to know what it said. Opening it slowly, Solo found out it was a letter.  
  
'Dear Pilot, If you are reading this now, I am probably not alive anymore. The Raynos you are in used to be my zoid during a war. He is very good-natured, but doesn't trust that many people, so you must have seemed like a good person to him. My Raynos is named Washi, meaning eagle. Please take care of him very well for me. He was the best partner a pilot could ever have. There is a necklace also inside the cockpit. I have never used it, but the first owner of this necklace told me it had incredible power, that could either save, or destroy. Please use it wisely, and only when entirely necessary. Thank you.'  
  
"Hm. Well how am I suppose to use it when I don't know how, or what it does?" Solo said out loud. "Well, Washi, I guess it's time to get going huh?"  
  
The white Raynos screeched in agreement, and shot off into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke through the blue sky.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- At the Zoid shop...  
  
"Ooo. I like this one."  
  
"Well this one's better than that zoid."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"You guys are such babies."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Everyone was looking for a new Zoid for themselves. Strangely enough, neither Hunter nor Gyr was at the shop at all, but no one seemed to notice. Lee was looking over a nice little Stealth Viper, Kai was wide-eyed over a black Blade Liger, and everyone else was looking at all the zoids in the shop, comparing stats. In the end, Lee ended up getting the Stealth Viper, Kai got the Black Blade Liger, Intimidator took a Shadow Fox, X-treme picked a special order Shield Liger, Kevin decided on a Gunbluster, and Kenji chose a Liger GVX.  
  
At dinner, the duo was still not back at the inn.  
  
'I wonder where Gyr and Hunter went?' everyone was thinking to themselves.  
  
After a while everyone stopped worrying, and went to sleep. ----------------------------------------------------------- Back at the desert...  
  
Gyr was breathing hard as the zoid charged at her. She jumped to the side, nearly getting hit. The zoid looked angry, and burrowed down into the earth.  
  
'Oh great, now what am I suppose to do,' Gyr thought as she moved around, looking for any signs of where the zoid went. It suddenly popped up next to her and had its claws forward as it dove at her. Getting nicked in the shoulder by the sharp claws, Gyr winced as the sand from the desert made it sting even more. Gyr was just getting plain angry now. As soon as the badger-like zoid came back for a second round, Gyr jumped on its cockpit, and hung on as tight as she could. The zoid struggled and tried to shake her of its back.  
  
"Now. You. See. Here," Gyr said between the zoid's wild jumps. "You. Are. Going. To. Be. Good!"  
  
Gyr pried the cockpit open with her fingers, and jumped inside before the zoid was able to swipe her off with its claws.  
  
"Hah! How about that. Okay you zoid, you're going to be mine now, so you'd better calm down, or I'm going to get real mad."  
  
The zoid seemed to calm down a bit, then totally submitted toward Gyr.  
  
"There. That's better. Well I can't keep calling you zoid. Hm," Gyr looked around, and saw a name engraved into the handle of the zoid's controls.  
  
"Carrionclaw. So you're a Carrionclaw? I'd say that's a little long for a name. How about just Carrion?"  
  
The zoid roared, and they headed back toward the city. --------------------------------------------- Somewhere near that spot...  
  
Zero staggered as he walked away from the wreckage of a Genosaurer and a Shadow Fox. His blade liger was trailing behind him, but Zero didn't care at the moment what it was doing. He wasn't even sure what HE was doing.  
  
"Ugh... What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?" Zero asked no one in particular.  
  
He trudged on, not caring where he was going. Several times, his black Blade Liger attempted to pick him up, but Zero just pushed the Blade Liger away, and walked faster.  
  
"Go away you annoying nuisance," Zero said, still clutching his head.  
  
But the Blade Liger kept following Zero, like a dog follows his master. Ahead, Zero saw some ancient ruins. There was a team of pilots at the base, and he saw a white Raynos take off from the roof. There was something familiar about the team, but he couldn't figure out what. Before Zero could try to think, one of the pilots spotted him, and ran to him.  
  
"Captain! You're alive!"  
  
"Of course I'm alive! Who are you anyway! Get away from me! I'm not your captain! Or..." a question bubbled up in his head. 'Who am I?' ---------------------------------------------------- Dawn at the city  
  
"Well let's get going I guess," Kai said.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever..." Gyr said, packing things in her Carrion.  
  
"Um..." X-treme said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Kai said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"My partner isn't here."  
  
"I'm right here don't worry," came a familiar voice.  
  
Everyone turned around. Standing there was Hunter, a dragon-type zoid in back of him.  
  
"It's called a Gunguyarados. I made it using the parts of our ruined zoids. I hope you guys don't mind me taking your zoids' parts..."  
  
Everyone said that it was okay, except Gyr who just snorted.  
  
So about half an hour later, everyone went off in different directions with their partners. The sun was fully up, and the pilots were out of sight.  
  
Okay, so there's another chapter for you people. Anyway, if you want your character to do something, than just say so. 


End file.
